Generally, thermal interfacial materials (TIMs) are thermally conductive materials, which are applied across jointed solid surfaces, for example, between a device and a heat sink to increase thermal transfer efficiency. For integrated circuit packages, the TIM materials typically are applied between an integrated circuit device (e.g., a die) and an integrated heat spreader to lower package thermal resistance.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view 100 of a typical electronic device structure having a solder TIM 101 applied between a die 102 and an integrated heat spreader 103. As shown in FIG. 1, die 102 is on a substrate 106. Die side components (DSCs), such as a DSC 107 are on substrate 106. At present, in the products that use the solder TIM between the die and the integrated heat spreader (IHS) to dissipate heat generated by electronic devices, regions of excessive solder bleed out surpassing the footprint of the die (when an inner sealant bead is not used) are spontaneously formed during curing of the TIM. As shown in FIG. 1, the bleed out regions of the TIM 101, such as a bleed out region 104 and a bleed out region 105 are formed during curing of the TIM spontaneously. As shown in FIG. 1, the bleed out regions 104 and 105 extend beyond the footprint of the die towards the DSCs on the substrate 106, such as a DSC 107. As shown in FIG. 1, bleed out region 104 touches DSC 107. At present, the solder bleed out is not controlled. Uncontrollable solder bleed out increases possibility of the TIM touching the DSCs on a substrate causing the device shortages and the consequent associated device failures. As the distance between the die and DSC decreases, the chances of touching the device components by the uncontrolled solder bleed out increase leading to more device failures.